Naruto Prince of Both Worlds
by Tiger159
Summary: Naruto is the son of both Minato Kazama, god of heaven and peace, and the great Kyuubi no kitsune, god of hell and the underworld. Kyuubi had given birth to Naruto, who would soon be known as the prince of heaven and the complete summ. inside
1. Naruto meet Kiba

**Prince of Both Worlds**

Summary: Naruto is the son of both Minato Kazama, god of heaven and peace, and the great Kyuubi no kitsune, god of hell and the underworld. Kyuubi had given birth to their son Naruto, who would soon be known as the prince of Konoha, heaven, and the underworld. Along with the title of being the god of pleasure, beauty, honesty, nature and courage. But right after Naruto was born; Naruto's parents had to flee for they were being attacked by another god, who was set out to overthrow Kyuubi by killing him and his family. When he was hidden on Earth, he was adopted by his newly acquired friend's family. Join Naruto on his journey as he sets out to find out about his past, and who he is. Join him as he struggles to regain his lost memory along with his family's own.

**THIS IS AN AU! THERE IS YAOI, YURI, AND ALMOST EVERYTHING IN HERE. THERE IS SOME SAKURA BASHING.... MAYBE SOME TEAM 7 BASHING FROM NARUTO.**

**THIS IS THE REWRITE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Leave the Past to Begin a New**

The god's of the upper heaven were shedding tears on the village hidden in the leaf. Their tears fell on a helpless child who, at the moment, was at death's doorstep. His bright blue eyes had lost their shine, his once tan skin was pale as a ghost, and he was no longer smiling. No one would if their body was covered in blood, bruises, and gashes. Tears were slipping down the young child's face, blending in with the rain. The child, who was no older than 6, was left to die by his attackers. The child's attackers were non-other then his own neighbors, teachers, fellow ninja and villagers. The little boy, who knew neither mother nor father, stared at the crying sky with hollow eyes.

"Why?" he asked the sky. "Why I'm I always getting hurt? Why can't someone love me?" He shouted in rage and hurt, his voice sounding like a broken piano. His numb body grew colder with each passing second, but he no longer cared. He stopped caring a long time ago. He didn't know why the villagers always tried to kill him. He didn't know why he had no parents or friends. He didn't know why they called him demon and a monster, when in truth they were the cruel things they claimed him to be

"I hate this pain," he hissed out, attempting to move, only to flinch back in pain as a broken rib pressed into his right lung.

"I hate not knowing what I want and need to know!" He exclaimed with anger, tears still flowing like little miniature rivers down his face. He was finally able to get back on his feet and he slowly limped over to an empty trashcan, all of 5 feet away from him.

"Why am I treated the way I am?" he asked the rain, as if it could answer his question. He sighed while getting inside the trashcan, his shelter for the night. He hissed once again in pain as his wounds rubbed against the steel of the can. He almost puked at the smell that was sure was going to rub off on his scraps of fabric, which he never dared to call his clothes. But he was able to endure it, at least he had somewhere to sleep, and protect him from the rain. He was just glad he was able to stay alive one more day.

Miles away, there were other children in his situation, thinking those exact thoughts.

--

Once the sun had started to rise, the rain started to stop. The blond child had awoken with the sun for the third time that week, with no wounds in sight from the previous night. The only evidence that he was ever attacked was the dry blood that was stuck to both his body and scarps of fabric like a second skin. The young male snorted in disgust at the sticky blood and revolting smell that came from both his body and rags that he had for clothes.

The little boy gave a small sigh as he walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, his prison. It has become a routine. Wake up, walk down the streets while hiding from attackers, look through garbage for food or steal it, and find a place to stay. He rarely ever took baths.

Sometimes, if he was lucky, he would find a nearby river and bathe in it. He stopped as he found a garbage can and decided it was time for a meal. While he was searching through the trashcan, he failed to sense a small figure approach him.

He jumped in alarm when he felt someone poke him. He turned around to yell at the person until he saw who it was. It was a little boy no older that he was. His hair was wild and brown, his skin a creamy brown, with warm dark brown eyes. He had strange triangle markings on his cheeks and his developing body was covered with patches of dirt and plants. The boy flashed the blond a goofy smile before he introduced himself.

"Hey! My names Kiba, how 'bout yours?" he shouted, holding his hand out. The blond just stared before holding out his own hand to shake it.

"My name's Naruto," he timidly stated.

"Wanna play with me little fox?" Kiba asked. Naruto was surprised at the nickname but smiled either way.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. "Last one to the park is a rotten egg!" Kiba shouted before running in the direction of the nearest park. Naruto stood stunned for a moment. He ran after the wild boy as soon as his mind connected with the fact that he now had a friend. He no longer needed to be alone.

Kiba had won their little race and stated that since he won, he should pick the games and where they should play them. The first place he chose was the sandbox.

"Hi foxy!" Kiba shouted after a while of playing.

"Yeah dog breath?" asked the blond. The other wild child just snorted at the comment.

"How come you were looking through the garbage?" Kiba asked, staring hard at his newly acquired friend. Naruto in return tensed up. He quickly scanned his mind for a good lie, but Kiba interrupted him before he could even speak. "And don't you dare lie!" Kiba warned, baring his canines. Naruto sighed, not finding the will to lie to his first real friend.

"I was looking for food." He spoke as if it wasn't a huge deal. He turned his head away when Kiba grew silent. Suddenly, a growl broke the silence of the empty playground.

"Don't you have a mommy and daddy for that? To give you food, like the way my parents do?"

Naruto once again sighed. "No, I'm an orphan. I have no ma or pa to take care of me or a place to stay," he lightly informed the shocked figure. Kiba quickly grabbed his hand, before he started pulling the smaller of the two away from the sand box. The demon container had questioned the rougher male, but he only shook his head, gritting his teeth while he was at it. The Uzumaki noticed that they were nearing the edge of the village. He tried to pull away on numerous times, but Kiba had refused to lighten his grip on the tan arm.

Suddenly, the 7 year old stopped, causing the younger boy to bump into him.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto annoyed, but grew silent as figure emerged from a house and approached them. Naruto grew afraid. He frantically pulled on Kiba's arm, but his efforts were in vain.

"Mommy!" the boy shouted as loud as he could. The wild looking female stopped in front of her young child.

"What is it Kiba?" asked the women in a rough voice, observing her son. The latter had a frown on his face that seemed to be made out of marble. "Mama, can fox here be my brother?"

The women's brown fierce eyes widen at the request. She looked over at the young blond behind her only son, his figure stiff and eyes panicky. She knew who he was. Every adult in the goddamn village knew him, the demon container; Naruto. She wasn't stupid; she had never hated the boy. She knew he wasn't the demon himself. She only pitied him and felt guilt consume her when she turned the other way when he begged for help.

"Why do you ask Kiba?" this time her voice was a little softer, as were her eyes.

"Foxy said he has no mama or papa, and I saw him in a trashcan mama! You said that's bad, remember?" he almost shouted at her. The words stun his mother a little. She once again averted her eyes towards the smaller figure. He was pulling on Kiba's arm like a cornered animal.

"Lets' go inside," was all she could bring herself to say. Kiba glared at her, a pout pulling at his lips. He dragged himself and the smaller boy towards the direction of his clan house. Naruto gave up struggling once he was inside their house, their domain.

The inside of their home was warm and cozy. The walls were a sandy color and hardwood panels covered the ground. There was a couch in the center of the room, facing the TV, other couches, and chairs surrounding it. Next to the center couch was a wooden hand carved side table made out of oak. On it was a lamp and chips.

"Naruto," the soft yet rough voice of Kiba's mother was heard. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. Kiba sat next to her, still pouting.

Naruto quietly walked over to her after a brief moment of thinking.

_'The couch is as comfortable as it looks,'_ he thought, letting his mind wonder for a little while.

"Naruto," His head snapped to attention for fear of what would happen if he didn't give it.

"Tell me about your life," the lady asked gently. Naruto nodded.

"Ah....um.... I was kicked out the orphanage for being a..... What was that word again?" he asked himself, a frown on his face. He bit his lip as he struggled to remember the word. Then his eyes lit up and his mouth widened to form an oval shape.

"Bur... burdan!" he shouted in joy, glad to finally remember the word.

"You mean burden?" Kiba's mom asked frowning at the very word.

"Yeah and the villagers didn't want to give me food, so I had to get garbage. It's yucky and taste bad!" he complained.

"It's supposed to be, anything else?"

"They beat me up for no reason; call me demon and other bad stuff!" Naruto had begun to tear up at the thought.

That's when Kiba's mother made up her mind.

"Naruto, you like Kiba right?"

Naruto nodded a smile on his lips.

"Yes! I like dog breath! He's fun!"

She smiled. "You like my home? Or dogs?" she gently asked. Naruto nodded to both her questions, frowning at the conversation.

"Do you like me?"

"You scare me, but you are nice to me, unlike the other people." the child answered with a huff.

"Would you like a family?" Kiba finally caught on. He turned towards his mother, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"That's my only wish," Naruto whispered sadly.

"Then I will adopt you tomorrow morning and make you my son!" Naruto looked up confused.

"It means you will be my son, Kiba will be your brother, and you will have a family."

Naruto smiled at the thought and cried in joy on the female's shoulder.

"Thanks...mama," the word felt rough on his tongue, but at the same thing flooded his system with a sweet sensation. He had a family, he had a friend. He was happy for the first time in months. So is this what it felt like to have someone care for you? He could get use to it.

* * *

REDONE AS OF 1/3/10 Hapy New Year!


	2. Meet the new Inuzukas

**Prince of Both Worlds**

Summary:Naruto is the son of both Minato Kazama, god of heaven and peace, and the great Kyuubi no kitsune, god of hell and the underworld. Kyuubi had given birth to their son Naruto, who would soon be known as the prince of Konoha, heaven, and the underworld. Along with the title of being the god of pleasure, beauty, honesty, nature and courage. But right after Naruto was born; Naruto's parents had to flee for they were being attacked by another god, who was set out to overthrow Kyuubi by killing him and his family. When he was hidden on Earth, he was adopted by his newly acquired friend's family. Join Naruto on his journey as he sets out to find out about his past, and who he is. Join him as he struggles to regain his lost memory along with his family's own.

**THIS IS AN AU! THERE IS YAOI, YURI, AND ALMOST EVERYTHING IN HERE. THERE IS SOME SAKURA BASHING.... MAYBE SOME TEAM 7 BASHING FROM NARUTO.**

**THIS IS THE REWRITE!**

* * *

Recap:

_"Would you like a family?" Kiba finally caught on. He turned towards his mother, a toothy grin plastered on his face._

_"That's my only wish," Naruto whispered sadly._

_"Then I will adopt you tomorrow morning and make you my son!" Naruto looked up confused._

_"It means you will be my son, Kiba will be your brother, and you will have a family."_

_Naruto smiled at the thought and cried in joy on the female's shoulder._

_"Thanks...mama," the word felt rough on his tongue, but at the same thing flooded his system with a sweet sensation. He had a family, he had a friend. He was happy for the first time in months. So is this what it felt like to have someone care for you? He could get use to it._

_--------------_

**REWRITE:**_ Chapter 2_

Tsume, Kiba's mother, led Naruto to the kitchen, it was as cozy as the living room had been. The walls were a soft yellow and all the furniture was a dark brown. Next to an open window was the square table with 6 chairs. The floor was made out of wood that was as golden as his blond locks. The marble kitchen counter sat under the wooden cabinets, which had silver handles for easy access. A wide sink with two sides, one deeper than the other, sat next to the stove. The stove was black with white circles surrounding the fire system. Under it was the black and silver oven with electric knobs and a timer. There was a floor lamp in one corner, a potted plant in the other.

Naruto's big eyes soaked in everything before being directed to a seat at the table. He slowly walked over to the four legged table as Tsume gently pushed him towards it with her hand. He saw Kiba running towards the table before being stopped by his mother.

"Kiba! Don't you dare think you're going to eat with your clothes like that! You're lucky I even let you in the house, or let you sit down on the couch!" Tsume scowled her son with rageful eyes. Naruto slightly quivered at her tone and volume of voice.

"Now that I think about it, both you and your brother will go wash up before you even touch supper," Tsume commented quickly before turning back to what she was doing. Naruto watched for a moment as she took out a black pot, washed it, and put it on the stove. Kiba sighed in annoyance before pulling on the ripped sleeve of his new brother's shirt and dragged him over and into the bathroom.

Kiba had led him to a brown door with a golden handle. As he opened it, he look in the room to reveal sharp white tiled walls above a white bathtub, under it was the marble floor. A black cabinet stood proudly against sand colored walls that stopped at the white tiles and marble flooring. Kiba led him past the black toilet and to the black sink that was in the shape of a bowl. He watched as Kiba opened the faucet and let the water escape down the silver drain. Kiba opened the cabinet and took out a bar of unopened soap before putting it next to the bathtub. He looked at Naruto.

"You wanna take a bath first?" Naruto nodded, before being instructed to take off his rags.

He slowly did so and watched Kiba walk over to the bath tube and turned the silver faucet until warm water flowed out and filled the tube with clear liquid. Kiba left Naruto to undress and later returned with a fluffy orange towel. By that time Naruto's clothing was in a pile near the door, his form was already hidden in the water. Kiba let out a grunt as he scowled down at the water, it seemed to be quickly turning brown with dirt. He scowled harder as his nose caught the scent of dried blood mixing in with the dirty water. He then walked over and crouched behind his brother before grabbing the soap and a clean rag. Naruto stared in confusion before feeling the rag meet with the sore muscles of his back. He could feel the sharp nailed fingers scrap against his back as he relaxed into the water. His eyes glazed over into a blank look as he stared into the brown depths of the waters and onto the bottom of the bathtub. He felted water splash against his face before looking at the rag floating in the water in fornt of him.

Naruto looked up and saw a fuming Kiba. "You didn't answer my question!"

Naruto looked on in confusion. "Huh?"

"I asked you do you want me to keep washing you!"

Naruto shook his head before smiling. "No I can do it, but thank you anyways."

Kiba grunted, a small smile tugging at his lips before stomping out the room in false anger. Naruto smiled before he emptied the drain and turned on the faucet like Kiba had done earlier. He let out a sigh when the water splashed against his sore body. He opened his eyes briefly to wash the rag before washing his own body with it. He applied more soap that smelt of lavender to the rag and directly onto his tan body. He watched with a happy smile as the dirt and blood from the earlier beating washed down the drain, along with his pain and loneliness.

He stepped out the tub and let a shiver run up his body when his feet hit the floor. He walked over to the towel and let another smile grace his face at the softness. He walked out the door and into the kitchen. Tsume smiled at him, stirring the bowl of stew with a wooden spoon, a brown apron around her waist.

"Hold on a second honey. I'll get some clothes for you in a second." Tsume hummed in thought as she watched Naruto with sharp eyes.

"Your a bit smaller then Kiba but his old clothes will have to do," she said nodding to herself. "In the mean time, take a seat on the couch."

Naruto nodded. He walked towards the couch in the living room, relaxing against the softness of the seat. He turned on the TV with his remote and put on some random anime called Soul Eater. Once it was over he grew bored. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his small body.

Tsume came into the room and gave a small smile. She picked Naruto up with strong arms and dressed him up in Kiba's hand me downs. His sleeping form was now dressed in black shorts and an over sized orange shirt. She carried him over to the kitchen table where Kiba awaited with a pout.

"Now can we eat?!" Kiba begged his mother. He only got a stern glare thrown his way. He watched as she put his brother sleeping body in a seat, only to see him almost fall to the ground.

"Naruto wake up," his mother said in a loud yet soft voice. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, powder blue eyes staring into fierce brown ones. As soon as he saw Tsume face, his body reacted in many ways. She could see confusion, panic, and then realization finally cross his eyes before he began to relax.

"Time to eat," she informed, her hands moving through his messy hair.

"Food!" Naruto smiled at his elder brother's outburst. Tsume nodded, before serving them a bowl of hot veggie and meat stew. With it came buttered bread, water, and rice. Naruto felt his mouth water, this must be his largest meal in weeks! And it wasn't garbage!

"Eck!" Kiba shouted in disgust. Tsume looked over to her oldest son, asking what was the matter.

Kiba only replied "Veggies of doom!"

Naruto smiled at his brother. He couldn't wait till Tsume took him to the old man, and took him as her son. And with a determined grin, Naruto ate his food at a fast pace.

-------

"Naruto! Kiba! Get to bed already!" Tsume shouted up the stairs, sighing in relief as the noise from earlier disappeared. But then growled in frustration as it began once again.

"Mama?" came the voice of a younger female. Sharp eyes looked down into softer ones.

"Hello Hana," she greeted her daughter. Hana smiled softly before giving her a quick kiss, followed by a walk up the stairs.

"Hana." The little girl stopped at the sound of her mothers' voice. "Yes mama?"

"We have a visitor sweetie. Treat him right," was the only warning her mother gave her. Hana nodded in confusion, making her way to her room once again. She made a quick stop by the guest room yet found no one. Shaking her head, she retreated for the night.

Hana awoke to the shouting of her brother and another unfamiliar voice. Upset for being awoken, she stomped out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There she found her brother chasing a little blond boy around the kitchen table. She noted that her mother was shaking her head, cooking them breakfast.

"Mama?" she questioned. Tsume didn't even look at her as she answered "Your brothers."

Hana nodded at the answer, before the words actually clicked. "Brothers?!" The boys stopped running at the outburst, Kiba falling on top of Naruto.

"Yes Hana. I told you about a visitor last night. I am planning on adopting him, so get used to the idea of having TWO little boys running around."

The girl snorted at the rough undertone, clearing not liking the way her mother was berating her. She looked over the younger brat. He looked tan and overly small for his age group. She concluded he was maybe 2 years younger than Kiba, give or take. His hair was like a halo, framing his face with the rough scars. He was dressed in Kiba's clothes, that seemed to large on his small frame, but did not hide the exposed ribs enough when he laid back.

"Hi," she said as she shoved her brother off the little boy. Kiba shot her a glare before sitting down on the table. Naruto looked her over with quivering eyes.

"What's your name?" she tried once again, quickly growing annoyed at his refusal to speak.

"Na... Naruto."

"You going to be my little brother soon right?" she asked him, her annoyance quickly being destroyed as Naruto nodded at her.

"I hope! I want a mama so badly! And then dog breath is gonna be my brother, and your gonna be my big sis!" Naruto ranted on with glee. Hana couldn't help herself, she had to smile at the look of joy in his eyes. Tsume looked on with a smirk, she knew this was going to work in the end. Konoha be damned.

-----

"Tsume, what a surprise to see you," commented the aged Hokage in shock.

"Shut it! You know why I'm here" Tsume hissed out. The Hokage nodded at her words, a sigh escaping aged lips. He slowly turned around and grabbed a folder from a cabinet.

"Here is his original file. What you see in it must be kept secret or face death." The Hokage warned with a stone hard face. Tsume glared at him. "I am not that idiotic, yet the same cannot be said about those fools that make up the council," she spat. The Hokage grunted, resting his chin against his palm. Sometimes he truly hated this job.

"I know," he whispered lowly, but Tsume's keen ears was able to hear it. She grunted in victory, reading the files with a hard look. Her face was blank but the slight tensing of her shoulders and the tightening of her jaw spoke volumes of how she felt. Sarutobi waited patiently for the explosion to come.

He watched her with understanding eyes as she threw the file on the wooden desk. "Set up a meeting with those fools," she hissed. Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe and replied with a shake of his head, that it wouldn't be wise to do so. Tsume growled at him and with a harsh glare and a cold look she told him what she truly thought. "I don't care. Just do it, or you will no longer house the Inuzukas'." Her serious and cold face told Sarutobi she wouldn't hesitate to do so. Tsume would convince her clan to leave Konoha for an abused child. A child that truly needed the love of a mother, the love only Tsume could give.

Sarutobi sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Tsume grinned wildly. She watched the old man call in his assistant and told her to assemble a meeting with all the council members. She smiled evilly. She wasn't the head of the most wildest clan for nothing.


	3. Protecting Your Own

**Prince of Both Worlds**

Summary: Naruto is the son of both Minato Kazama, god of heaven and peace, and the great Kyuubi no kitsune, god of hell and the underworld. Kyuubi had given birth to their son Naruto, who would soon be known as the prince of Konoha, heaven, and the underworld. Along with many other titles. But right after Naruto was born; Naruto's parents had to flee for they were being attacked by another god, who was set out to overthrow Kyuubi by killing him and his family. When he was hidden on Earth, he was adopted by his newly acquired friend's family. Join Naruto on his journey as he sets out to find out about his past, and who he is. Join him as he struggles to regain his lost memory along with his family's own.

**THIS IS AN AU! THERE IS YAOI, YURI, AND ALMOST EVERYTHING IN HERE. THERE IS SOME SAKURA BASHING... MAYBE SOME TEAM 7 BASHING FROM NARUTO.**

**THIS IS THE REWRITE!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Tsume, what a surprise to see you," commented the aged Hokage in shock._

_"Shut it! You know why I'm here" Tsume hissed out. The Hokage nodded at her words, a sigh escaping aged lips. He slowly turned around and grabbed a folder from a cabinet._

_"Here is his original file. What you see in it must be kept secret or face death." The Hokage warned with a stone hard face. Tsume glared at him. "I am not that idiotic, yet the same cannot be said about those fools that make up the council," she spat. The Hokage grunted, resting his chin against his palm. Sometimes he truly hated this job._

_"I know," he whispered lowly, but Tsume's keen ears was able to hear it. She grunted in victory, reading the files with a hard look. Her face was blank but the slight tensing of her shoulders and the tightening of her jaw spoke volumes of how she felt. Sarutobi waited patiently for the explosion to come._

_He watched her with understanding eyes as she threw the file on the wooden desk. "Set up a meeting with those fools," she hissed. Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe and replied with a shake of his head, that it wouldn't be wise to do so. Tsume growled at him and with a harsh glare and a cold look she told him what she truly thought. "I don't care. Just do it, or you will no longer house the Inuzukas'." Her serious and cold face told Sarutobi she wouldn't hesitate to do so. Tsume would convince her clan to leave Konoha for an abused child. A child that truly needed the love of a mother, the love only Tsume could give._

_Sarutobi sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Tsume grinned wildly. She watched the old man call in his assistant and told her to assemble a meeting with all the council members. She smiled evilly. She wasn't the head of the most wildest clan for nothing._

* * *

The ninjas and fellow villagers were separated into their own groups. The head of clans council or the ninja council and the citizens council. Sarutobi sat on a large seat that resembled a throne and next to him was his advisers. Advisers who constantly got on his nerves and always thought they were right. The nerve of those idiots thinking they can control the Hokage.

Tsume stood in the center of the room, glaring at the cowering citizens that made up the separate council. They shouldn't even be here! They were the most closed minded people she ever met that wanted to destroy her new child.

"State your business," commanded Sarutobi, waiting for the reactions of the people in the room. Tsume flashed a cocky grin before speaking. "As of today, Uzumaki Naruto is my son," she announced and a tense silence befell the room. Sarutobi counted backwards from 10, and when he finally reached 1, angry voices filled the room. _'Predictable,'_ he thought.

Voice after voice spoke of their undying hatred for the young child. Sarutobi had never felt so disgusted at the village since the birth of the so called_ 'demon'_ child. His angry eyes scanned over the area and to his relief, there were a few clan heads who had a brain. They looked at Tsume with relief, kindness, or respect. The rest of the idiots however, looked at her with such disgrace and distaste.

Tsume hands slowly formed into fists, unable to keep her temper in check for much longer. How dare these idiots insult her son in front of her? Did they have no shame? Tsume grunted, of course they didn't. They have paid ninjas from other countries to kill him, and when he wouldn't die, they made his life a living hell.

**"SHUT UP!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her enraged eyes scanned the room, to see if anyone dared to keep their mouth open or even think of completing that action.

"I had enough of your foolishness. As of today Naruto is my son. He now goes by the name Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruto. By law he has the right to take up the last name of my clan, and is officially protected by the laws of the Inuzukas." She stated with a hiss. The room fell silent again. The next to speak was Sarutobi, the village Hokage who now stood tall and with a nasty glare.

"Who ever opposes the wishes of the Tsume will have to take it up with the Inuzuka clan, and they have the power to do what they wish to protect their new clan member. Even killing." He glared at the quivering figures of the civilian council.

"Any ill intention like sending ninjas to kill the newest member of the Inuzuka clan, from the council or power figures in Konoha, will be filed under treason and will result in death."

Tsume smirked at the latest news and couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph over the council members. She turned to Sarutobi and asked him if the meeting was over. The Hokage nodded and glared at the council.

"Mark my words, one wrong move and you'll end up dead," he hissed out, releasing a wave of killing intent. Some of the council members shivered in fear while others just gulped or shook their heads, ashamed at the behavior of their fellow neighbors.

"You are dismissed," the Hokage said with a smug tone, unable to keep the smirk off his face. Tsume and him watched the council slowly leave the room, smiling at the defeated and angry faces of some of the villagers from the council.

"Well, that was easy," Tsume mocked in a childish voice.

Sarutobi only raised an eyebrow at her and alerted her that Naruto was waiting for her in the next room. Grinning, she thanked the old man and walked out the room, just to walk into another one. Opening the heavy door with the white painting, she smirked at her son. He was sitting on the edge of an open window, his feet lightly kicking against the frame.

"Naruto," she whispered as she opened the door further. Naruto glanced at her before looking back outside. Frowning at the odd behavior, Tsume strides over to the silent child and stands next to him, her curious gaze taking a hold of her child. Naruto didn't say anything, instead he pointed to the building in front of them. Tsume didn't question him but only looked towards the direction of the small finger. She growled at the painted walls of the apartment complex and with a loud shout, she took a hold of her new child and went straight to the Hokage office.

"Sarutobi! Your village is a piece of shit!" She was outraged, he noted with a tired sigh.

"What happened now?"

"Now? NOW? An idiotic bitch decided it would be hilarious to write '**Go Die You Demon Scum**,' on the building near us!" Tsume hissed out, one hand clenched in a tight fist, the other hand gently patting Naruto's head.

"I am going to commit murder," she warned. The Hokage shook his head. "You have no grounds to stand by. You have not been attacked, and neither has a member of your clan."

Tsume smirked cruelly at him.

"They have no tolerance for those who don't fit in. If this attitude keeps up, I am leaving," she warned and looked at Sarutobi with cold and empty orbs. Sarutobi sighed but nodded his head. "That has been taken into account," he admitted and dismissed her. Tsume had growled but either way she walked away, her hand tightly clasped around her child's own.

"Time to go home sweetie."

Tsume at the kitchen table, dressed in a comfortable pair of sweat pants and form fitting top. Tapping her nails against the table top, she thought of alternative situations and solutions. Humming to herself, she smiled. "I need to review my contacts," she reminded herself and with a smirk, she got up from her position and walked towards her room.

Tsume wasn't the most social ninja in the world, but the contacts she made were worth the pain they caused her. Quickly writing a letter, she tied it on to an over sized wild beast, a gorgeous wolf.

"Now old sage, I want you to deliver it directly to the old coot. If something goes wrong, come back directly to me, or stay in that village, which ever is the nearest." Tsume patted the aged dog on the head before blessing him with a kiss to the forehead.

"Be safe," she whispered against a silver fur ear, and rouse from her crouched position. Seeing the messenger off, she went back inside, only to be met with two troublesome children.

"Naruto! Kiba!" she shouted when she realized the mess they made. The two boys immediately stopped their rough playing and hurried to their feet, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Glaring at them, she hissed, "What are you doing?" The children gulped, their mother's fierce glare scaring the shit out of you.

"Nothing," Kiba squealed out before making a beeline for the bedroom, dragging a frantic Naruto with him. Sighing, Tsume shook her head and went back to work, she had a large amount of research to do. Naruto owned her, BIG time.

-(1)-

It didn't matter what she did because something always had to go wrong. "What do you mean you're not letting me send the letter?"

"Tsume, please understand that we are not on good terms with Sound, or any of the other places you would like to contact." The ninja shook her head in rage, her nostrils letting out steam.

"Hokage," she spat out the title. "Don't you dare tell me that bullshit! I am doing this for my children!"

The leader of Konoha sighed, rubbing aged fingers against his wrinkled forehead, the stress of the day already setting in at such an early time. "Tsume.."

"It's not my fault that this village is fucked up and think it's better then every other country. I, on the other hand, am not as idiotic and I will do what I consider is best for my family." Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, wanting nothing more then to be in silence and peace. He just nodded his head, knowing what she was doing was helping Naruto get a better life.

"Fine. However, if problems arise, it will be on you," he sternly stated with a glare. Tsume nodded, a dangerous smirk daring to split her face in half.

This was going to be fun. Everything else, be damned.


End file.
